


Everything was Perfect

by Mitsuara



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Mild Gore, teeth horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-02-27
Packaged: 2018-03-15 13:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3448499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mitsuara/pseuds/Mitsuara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil grinned back, grinned large and wide and sharp and impossible, and he realized his mistake.  He stopped smiling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything was Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> There's definitely gore in this, but it's more implied than shown. 
> 
> My friends think I'm horrible.

His palms were sweaty as he grasped the doorknob.  He could feel his heart beating in his throat as he twisted it. His eyes burned as the old oak door swung open and he stepped through.

A sharp, short pain pricked at the back of his neck just as his foot touched the other sand, and the blinding light blossomed into a peaceful, agonizing black.

 

The next time he opened his eyes he was instantly blinded, tears rolling down his dust stained cheeks as he squinted and blinked.  His face was pressed to a cold, smooth floor.  His attempt to stand was aborted by the rough feel of rope around his wrists and ankles.  

"Hello?"  He called, eyes still unused to this light struggling to see anything.

The first thing he saw made his heart leap.

"Cecil!" A grin broke out across his face.

Cecil grinned back, grinned large and wide and  _sharp_  and impossible, and he realized his mistake.  He stopped smiling.

"Carlos!"

Their faces might be similar, but that voice, those eyes, that  _smile,_ was not his boyfriend.

"Carlos the scientist." Kevin practically purred.  

Breathing is suddenly more difficult than it has any right to be.  He's in  _Desert Bluffs,_ and no one in Nightvale knows where he is since he didn't call Cecil before going through the door because he wanted to  _surprise_ him and now...

And now...

Now he has no idea what's going to happen.

His eyes have cleared enough that he can make out more of the room.  It's utilitarian and Spartan, all sharp angles and harsh lighting.  There's a single door set in the far wall where Kevin is leaning against the jam.  There're no windows or other obvious sources of the intense light.

"How are you?" Kevin beamed, "How's  _Night Vale?"_

 _"_ Night Vale's fine." Carlos growled, "Why am I here?"

"You should know that, scientist!  You're the one who walked in, through that strange ancient wooden door.  We're just going to...  _take care_ of you," Kevin's black hole eyes don't smile with his mouth, "Take care of you until we can figure out what to...  _do_  with you." He laughed, "Sorry, I phrased that weird."

"Let me go!" Carlos snarled, jerking his wrists against the ropes holding them together.

Kevin gasped, crossing the room in a scuttle of feet and grins.

"Carlos!"  Suddenly the man was on top of him, hands grasping at his face and chin.  Carlos managed to bite the first hand that went anywhere near his mouth, but that only made Kevin laugh.

"Carlos, no wonder Cecil likes you!  Look at your  _teeth_!"

There were fingers in his mouth, while the other hand held his jaw in a grip that seemed too strong for Kevin's skinny arms.  He couldn't bite down, he could barely move.  The radio host had effectively pinned Carlos as he ran his fingers over the scientist's teeth.

"Ooooo," Kevin practically moaned, "Oh, these are  _perfect_!   _How_  could you keep these a secret from me?!"

Carlos gagged, eyes watering as his mouth was invaded and he struggled ineffectively to buck Kevin off.

The fingers molesting his teeth disappeared, and, tracking the man's hand with his eyes, felt his entire body blanch, muscles weak and quivering, heart straining to rival a humming bird, as Kevin pulled out a pair of pliers.

*     *     *

_"...and that's traffic listeners, so you might want to avoid existence for a while if at all possible._

_Now, back to the whole puppy mess. Big Rico's has called into say that while most of the infestation has been dealt with, they'd like to warn people that-_

_What?_

_What is this?_

_Listeners, there’s a portal, brilliant white, opening in this studio.  I have seen this portal before, but not for ages, not for months, assuming time is real._

_Someone is stepping through the portal.  Someone neither tall not short, neither fat nor skinny.  Someone... Kevin.  It's Kevin._

_What are you doing here, you monster?  I thought-_

_Oh Beams._

_Oh mighty Beams._

_Kevin is smiling, listeners._

_Kevin is smiling, wide and horrible and_ bloody  _and terrifying, like an abandoned military cemetery._  

_Oh Beams._

_Kevin is smiling, and his teeth are perfect._ ”


End file.
